


Four Knocks

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't listen to Vale Decem either, Feels, Gen, Mentions of Wilf, Regeneration, Sadness, dont listen to Doomsday while reading, extra feels if you do, im rather proud of this, knocks, quotes, rengeneration feels, thats a million times worse don't listen to those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The regeneration of Nine, Ten, and Eleven. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I'm just really emotional about numbers, guys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is confusing. 
> 
> For Reference: 
> 
> Nine
> 
> (Ten)
> 
> [Eleven]

** Four knocks **

 

* * *

 

_"Run!"_

_("Oh, that's right! Barcelona!")_

_["Legs! I've still got legs!"]_

 

* * *

 

**Knock knock knock knock.**

He watched Rose blink her eyes open blearily and sit up. She still didn't know what had happened.

(The Doctor turned a look of pure anguish on his face when he heard it, Wilf knocking on the door with a concerned look upon his face.)

[He sighed and sat down, his weary bones ached, he was just tired from protecting them. Oh, so tired.]

_And now it's time for one last bow,_

It was his time to go, he had a great ride in this old body and now, he would get another one and he was sure that it would be fantastic.

(He wanted to scream and rage in anger and despair. It wasn't fair, he had given up so much and the universe had taken it's fair share and now, he was going to die. Why?! Why did Wilf have to go into there? )

[He knew he was going to die, he did not have anymore regenerations. He chuckled, to think his tenth self had sacrificed a whole regeneration just before he died. ]

_Like all your other selves,_

He glanced at his hand, brimming with shimmery gold and yellow. He tried to explain to his treasured pink and yellow human but she was confused and he was simply out of time.

(But the Doctor walked closer, aching from the fall with bruises and cuts that littered his face like patchwork. He would miss his hair, his skinniness, his... His entire being! He would be gone and someone else would have their turn!)

[The Time Lords had granted him a new regeneration cycle! He would be able to regenerate! He would walk off new in appearance and yet, still the same old Doctor at heart.]

_Nine's (Ten's) [Eleven's] hour is over now,_

He gave her a speech, and he realized that he had done a good job- no, he had been fantastic despite his past hanging over him like a dark cloud... and he couldn't forget Rose, fantastic all by herself. She has grown so much since the Nestene Consciousness.

(He stepped bravely into the glass box, Wilf realizing what he was doing, trying to tell him to let him die- that he was an old man. The Doctor knew he was older than Wilf, and he, the Doctor, was the foolish old man here. Selfishly clinging to life because he didn't want to go.)

[He laughed joyously as his regeneration energy- well, the reset anyway- burst forth from him in an explosion as he was granted it, he never felt he had ever been so glad in all his lives.]

_The clock is striking Eleven's (Twelve's) [Ten's]._

He rocked backwards, the golden energy transforming him, a new body complete with new teeth, and a whole new taste pallet. He hoped he would still like bananas.

(He writhed in pain as the radiation swelled within him causing searing burning pain and he dropped to the floor.)

[An explosion rocked the planet, and golden energy smashed forth destroying all enemies in its path.]

 

* * *

 

_"And you know what? So was I!"_

_("I don't want to go.")_

_["Amelia..."]_

 


End file.
